


Monsters Under the Bed

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are convinced they have a monster under their bed so Stan and Ford gotta do what grunkles do best. Written for @demona-silverwing.





	Monsters Under the Bed

“Alright, kids, bed time,” Stanley says while scooping up the five year old kids.

“Nuuuu!” Mabel yells.

“Can’t we stay up later?” Dipper asks while trying to wiggle out of his grunkle’s arms.

“No can do, kiddos,” Stanley insists.

“You’re young so you need about twelve hours of sleep at least and since you skipped your nap, you have to go to bed now,” Stanford insists while adjusting his glasses.

“But it’s scary up there,” Mabel insists with a pout.

“There’s a monster under the bed!” Dipper insists. “It tried to eat us!”

The Stans share a look- in Gravity Falls, that’s quite possible and they need to rectify a problem like that immediately. They can’t have their little niblings hurt because of the paranormal that they were _sure_ they managed to ward off.

“Describe this monster,” Stanford insists.

“It’s big and black and has a lot of teeth and four brown eyes!” Dipper describes, using his hands to try and show how big it is.

“And it growls, too,” Mabel insists.

“Let’s go take a look, why don’t we?” Stanley says while holding the twins against his chest in one arm and climbing the stairs.

Stanford goes up after him and pulls ahead of him and enters first just in case something tries to attack. When nothing does, he goes down to his hands and knees and looks under the beds and finds books and toys shoved under Dipper’s bed (he needs to help Dipper clean under there the next day) while underneath Mabel’s are stuffed animals, toys and…

“Mabel, you know you aren’t supposed to have food up here,” Stanford scolds while pulling out a Dorito bag and unopened bars of chocolate.

“I’m sorry Grunkle Ford,” she mutters with a pout on her lips.

 _I can’t stay mad at her with that face,_  he thinks with a sigh. “We’ll he cleaning the room tomorrow and I’m taking _these_  now.”

Stanford stands and looks in all the nooks and crannies of the room for anything that looks remotely like a monster, but he finds nothing.

“I can’t find anything,” he informs.

“Don’t make us go to bed,” Mabel begs.

“How about this? I’ll set up extra wards to make sure no monsters are able to do anything in here?” Stanford asks.

“You promise they’ll work?” Dipper asks.

“They will work,” Stanford promises.

“Okay…” Dipper grumbles.

“Goodnight kisses!” Mabel says while kissing Stanley’s cheek and hugging him around the neck.

The amount of trust these children have in her grunkles is enough to make the two of them work hard to deserve that trust.

Stanley kisses her cheek and then Dipper’s. “Night, kiddos.”

Stanford picks up Mabel from his brother’s arms and kisses her cheek and then kisses Dipper’s cheek before he can pout about not getting one. “Goodnight.”

The Stans tuck the children in and Stanford puts up extra wards as promised and then exits with a worried frown on his face.

“Stop worrying, they probably had a nightmare- a _regular_  nightmare,” Stanley assures his brother. “And if anything tries to hurt them, we’ll do what we do best.”

Stanford nods. “Alright.”

Not thirty minutes later they hear something that causes their hearts to drop.

The children screaming.

The two of them run up the stairs two at a time and burst in and find the two of them on Mabel’s bed screaming and they hear growling, though it’s not as fierce as they expected it to be.

Stanford has his gun out in a heartbeat and Stanley scoops up the kids and backs up to the door.

Stanford grabs the bed and flips it to reveal the monster and then blinks in surprise and immediately takes his finger off the trigger.

He had almost shot a couple of German Shepard puppies who looked scared out of their minds (which was a logical reason for their growling).

“Puppies!” The children squeal with excitement.

Stanford kneels down in front of the puppies and holds out a hand to them, observing them carefully. One seems to be polydactyl like himself and this one sniffs him first and then licks Stanford’s fingers.

Stanford pets them and picks them up to further observe them and they seem to be about five months old and a little on the thin side.

“Can we keep them?” Mabel asks.

Funny how something that scared them thirty seconds ago becomes something worth keeping.

“I’m not sure,” Stanford says slowly.

“Please?” Dipper asks. “We’ll feed them and walk them and take care of them.”

“Alright, we can keep the furballs,” Stanley sighs quietly in defeat and Stanford’s shoulders slump.

“Yay!” The children cheer.

“What’re we gonna name them?” Dipper and Mabel ask in sync.

“Hmmm…. that one looks like a Shadow,” Stanley says, pointing to the pup he meant.

“And what about the six fingered one?” Dipper asks.

The puppy lets out a deep bork and Stanford smiles a little. “How about Zeus?”

“I like that name!” Mabel agrees.

“Alright, time t’ get back t’ bed, munchkins,” Stanley insists.

“Could you stay in here with us?” Dipper asks. “To scare off any other monsters?”

The older set of twins share a look.

“And with he puppies?” Mabel adds, batting her pretty brown eyes at the weak willed men.

“Alright,” they sigh.

Stanley sets the kids down near the door and pushes the beds together (definitely a family cleaning day tomorrow). Once that’s done they all pile on the bed and Dipper ends up curled into Stanley’s side while Mabel on Stanford’s chest. The polydactyl puppy ended up curled against Stanford’s side while the other on Stanley’s chest.

After Mabel and Stanford have fallen asleep Dipper speaks- the little insomniac.

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asks quietly.

“Hm?” The tired man hums, stirring even at the boy’s quiet voice.

“You and Grunkle Ford will always be around to keep the monsters away, right?”

Stanley’s arm hugs the boy closer to his side and he says, “Yeah, kid. Of course we will.”

This seems to calm the boy down and he smiles as he drifts off peacefully.

Stanley fondly runs his fingers through the boy’s soft locks and drifts to sleep, proud to have given his nephew some peace of mind.


End file.
